A Day In The Snow
by NearTheRiver
Summary: Near and Linda go out in the snow for a little. :3


**Author's Note:**_Hullo there. :3 It is me, Sammy. Or HellxButerfly. Whatever. ANYWAY this is a one-shot I made in light of the insane amount of snow I had here in Maryland. ^_______^  
Yes it is NearxLinda, but I gotta tell ya, I am not good with fluff when it comes to Near. I love him though~  
-Huggles Near-  
Near: Uhmm...-glare-  
Sorry, sorry.  
Haha.  
Sooooooooo I know this is longish, but thats okay, neh?  
Reviews are adored. :3  
And well, Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Linda or Near. For if I did, Near would be here with me keeping me warm~ ;D_

* * *

The snow was falling heavily around the building that had been known as Wammy's. Since yesterday at noon it had fallen non-stop. Now Linda stood at the window looking over a large snow-covered feild. News said that it was around thirty-two inches. That was simply amazing! Surely, the young girl couldn't resist going out in the cold. But she would need to ask first.

Quietly she walked out of her room and headed down the large hallways towards Roger's office. Comming to a stop, she knocked quietly.  
"Come in." The reply was almost instant.

Turning the knob, Linda walked into the front office with a shy smile. "Hi. "The young artist greeted.

"Ah Linda, hello." The old man said, lines branching from the corner of his eyes as he smiled. He was seated behind his wide desk, fingers folded over one another with his chin placed on top. "What can I do for you?"

Giving an innocent smile, Linda rocked on the balls of her feet. "I want to go outside. Please?" She added, hoping it would sway his thoughts more.

After a moments thought, the old man from behind the desk nodded. "I don't see the harm. Be sure to bundle up good."

"Of course, thanks!" Linda squelled with excitment leaving the office with the wooden door ajar.  
Rushing back to her room, the young girl rumaged through her dresser for clothing. She would need layers. Layer after layer for her not to freeze in the piling snow. Glancing out the window, she noticed that the flakes had resorted to small drops. Perfect.

When she had finnaly picked out her attire, Linda was dressed in a logsleeved shirt with a T-shirt over it. And covering her whole upped body was a thick jacket. On her legs she wore pajama pants with Jeans over top. Not really normal, but it was comfertable. Pulling a skullcap over her head, she headed out into the hallway.

Dragging her fingers along the wall as she went, passing many rooms, Linda thought quietly to herself. Lately things in Wammy's had been rather boring. Not much to speak of. Her artwork haden't really gone anywhere either. One piece to be even thought of being put in a art show was rare. Something just needed to happen soon.  
Passing another window, the feild seemed undisturbed. Perfect blanket of white. No other kids seemed to have been out there. Why not? It was a wonderful sight, and for it to be so much! Good, she would have all the snow to herself. But then again, it wouldn't be as fun. Perhaps she could find someone? Stopping at the Playroom's door, she pushed it open quietly.

There, like always, the Albino kid sat. Near. He always had occupied himself in the piles and piles of toys.

"Hello?" Linda called to where he sat infront of a puzzle. "Near?"

The kid raised his head and peered towards her from accross the room. "Ah Linda, do you need something?"

Moving towards him, Linda smiled. Near had always been one of the nice kids to her. He was smart and caring. And though she might never admit, the kid was cute. "Well I was wondering if you would come outside in the snow and play for a little...." Letting her scentence trail, she was almost sure he would say no. But ther was some slim chance he would accept her offer.

Meeting her eyes with his own eyes ones, he tilted his head as if to be considering it. What seemed to be a long moment of thought, the Albino shrugged. "I am not really a fan of snow."

"Oh...I see," Linda sighed. "Thats fine I guess. I just want-"

"But I will join you for a short while." Near cut her off, bringing himself to his feet. "Let me get some proper clothes on." Giving a small smile, the boy walked from the room towards his own, Linda trailing behind.

Leaning against the door frame, Linda hummed to herself happily. What could be better than Near joining her out in the snow? It was great.

Emerging from the room, Near wore a white hoodie and sweat pants. A white hat also covered his ivory strands. "Lets go."

The snow was deep. Real deep. It came to about both Linda's and Near's waists. Making it almost impossible to walk foreward. But despite it, Near seemed to walk just fine.

"Wait up Near!" Linda complained, pushiung herslef through the white fluff. Catching her leg on something, Linda fell foreward, hands holding herslef up so not to hit her face. "Ugh!" The girl grunted, lifting her face up. Near had turned to stand in front of her, hand reached out. Taking it gratefully, Linda was pulled to her feet. Near wasen't really strong, but Linda was light enough. "T-thanks." The artist smiled. Slowly, they fell in a identical pace leaving a large path in the snow.

Soon the two found themselves at the playground, both sitting on the swings that could go nowhere. No words were passed for quite some time. But it was fine. Everything seemed normal. It all seemed as if it was supposed to be like this. And if it was fate, Linda was just fine with that.

"Linda?" The boy's voice asked.

Glancing over to him, Linda saw Near sitting in his chair, one booted foot pulled to up the swing, twirling his hair. "Yeah?"

"What made you want to come out into the snow?"He asked.

"Well...I don't know."She shrugged. "It's really pretty. And seemed so welcoming." Linda smiled to herslef.

"I see." Another pause. "Why did you ask me to join you?"

Why? Well because she enjoyed his company. More than anyone elses in Wammy's. Because the thought that he would even consider joining her made a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. Because she wanted to. "Well, I suppose it is because I enjoy you being here..." She had to at least admit that much.

"I see." Near said again, then he glanced at her and gave a slight smile. "I honestly enjoy your company as well."

_Blushing_, Linda was rather cought off gaurd by his reply, and she jumped the slightest bit. Losing her balance, Linda started to fall backwards. Paniced she reached out at Near's wide-eyed face, and grabed his hand, pulling him down with her. Both lay on their backs to the snow, side by side.

Grunting, Linda tried to move to sit up, but the fall had sent her halfway through the deep snow. So she lay there, face bright red. "Im sorry Near."

Rather than the anger she had expected, she heard something that sounded awful close to a laugh. But it was quite and soon stopped to only reply with Near pressing his arm against hers slightly. "Its fine. A simple accident."

Yes...but sometimes accidents, they were worth it. Sometimes, they were something you were greatfull for.

Pressing her arm back against his, Linda smiled. "Yes, I suppose." However she still felt bad. Surely the boy haden't want to fall through the snow. Perhaps he was mad about it, but wanted to spare her feelings? Ha. Near, with feelings? Were such things possible? As if he had read her mind, the Albino reached over and took her hand.  
Stunned, Linda made no attempt to remove it. Rather she smiled happily and stared up at the grey sky. "Body warmth." He explained. But then again, they could always just leave, right? She decided not to question it.

Quite a while had passed and the two had still layed there, simply talking about anything they could, hands intertwined. Today was a good day. And though they lay in freezing snow, Linda felt quite warm and content. Happy.

**

* * *

**

**END.**

_Soo thats the end. I wrote this all last night, sorry if it didn't tickle your fancy.  
Review now? Please?_


End file.
